Geonosis
by Rory Chaze
Summary: Begun the Clone Wars have. Master Ali Kora has just been assigned a regiment of Clone Troopers, but how she will fair with the new military unit has yet to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

"Master Ali Kora, went well your negotiations I assume?"

"Yes Master Yoda," Ali replied to the small green Master. She stood in the middle of the Council Chamber, reporting back from her last mission. "The miners on Subterrel have agreed to unionize, and the merchants will pay more towards their living costs. It is the best they could agree on. Some issues were dropped, some not in the treaty, but overall I think the people are happy."

"Very good," Yoda spoke, "A new mission we have for you."

Ali bowed, "I am but a servant to the Force."

"You have no doubt heard about the civil war coming to light in our galaxy," Mace Windu said calmly.

Ali's face turned neutral, "I heard about the battle on Geonosis and the many Jedi we lost." Her eyes found the two empty chairs in the Council Chamber.

"Indeed," Mace Windu continued, "the battle took its toll on us. But we are with the Republic. We will work with them to keep the peace during the civil war and see the galaxy together again."

Ali's eyebrows furrowed, "We are to be soldiers?"

There was a collective tense sigh that passed through the Council. "The Jedi are now Generals to the Grand Army of the Republic," Mace Windu leaned forward.

Ali's ears perked up with curiosity to listen better.

"All Jedi have been assigned a number of Clone Troopers to lead," Mace continued, "Including you. However, you and Malaru are some of the first Jedi to get a Regiment."

"This your next mission will be," Yoda began, "To Geonosis you will go, with your former Master you will be."

Ali smiled humbly, "I would be honored to work with Master Malaru again."

"Malaru is waiting for you in the hanger," Mace said, "Go, and may the Force be with you."

Ali bowed and left the Council Chambers. Riding the short lift down to the main Temple she thought about her new title as Jedi General. It wasn't that she thought she was incapable of leading soldiers; she had studied politics, tactics, and the history of the galaxy since she was only an Initiate. She just wondered if this army would listen to her. Even in this day and age the majority of armies were headed by men.

As she stepped out of the lift and started towards the hanger, a familiar warm voice called out her name. She turned, beaming to the point her sharp canines where showing, "Garen."

"Ali," Garen Muln reached her and embraced her tightly, "it's been too long."

Ali breathed in his scent, all things metallic mixed with fuel and a twist of sugar, "I missed you too."

She could feel him bury his face in between her ears and breathe in. He pulled away as he exhaled, "You're not around much. I'm sorry."

"No," she looked softly at him, "it's alright."

He looked at her eagerly, "You were just talking with the Council? What did they want? To tell you to take a break from offworld missions?"

Ali's smiled fell, "Actually, I'm headed down to the hanger for my next one."

"Oh," Garen's whole body fell.

"Now I'm sorry."

"It's the Council's decision. We have to do the right thing and follow their lead."

Ali grinned meekly, "Even though I'm headed out again, do you want to accompany me?"

Garen's eyes shined a little brighter as he smiled, "It would be my honor."

They began their walk through the Temple down to the hanger in the lower levels.

"So," Garen began, "your missions have been successful?"

Ali nodded, "There were a few that proved more challenging, especially alone. Since Kai took her Trials last year, I've had many negotiation missions that really just needed my observance and less my skills as a Jedi."

"Your patience is something the Council recognizes," Garen said proudly, "something that Master Malaru doesn't have in bulk."

Ali laughed, "Master Malaru certainly doesn't have patience. I'm surprised to hear you say I have so much."

"Him taking you as his apprentice was a good decision on his part," Garen replied.

Ali smiled at him, "Why? Because I make sure he does not rush into things?"

"Well, that," Garen cocked his head, "and that you're just as fierce as him. You have the patience to wait for the right moment, but also the courage to tackle the task head on. You two are alike in so many ways."

Ali looked down humbly, "Thank you, Garen." She changed the subject to him, "So how is Ace life?"

Garen chuckled, "The Council keeps me around here mostly, and off on Centax-2 with Master Rhara. I go through a lot of trainees; many make it through our testing, but others don't."

"I know I wouldn't," Ali rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Garen chuckled, "You have wings! You can fly."

"Yeah, I can fly with my own wings," Ali retorted, "But I couldn't fly a starfighter even if you were my co-pilot."

"Not true," he wagged a finger in front of her face.

"Okay okay," she held her hands up, "I'm just not that good."

Garen scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Ali stretched out her wing and flapped it into the back of him.

"Hey!" He ducked.

"I'm still quicker than you, though," she laughed.

"Oh, no way!" Garen grabbed at her and she darted away.

"Squall Clan, Garen!"

"Just because you were in the Clan for agility doesn't mean—" he snatched at her again, missing, "that you're quicker."

Ali was leaning against a column across the hallway by the windows, "I will always be quicker than you."

"Not with a starfighter," he walked over to her.

"Maybe not, but with my wings I am," she countered, crossing her arms.

"As I recall," he stepped up close to her, "I won that race."

Ali looked at him, "You were on a speeder."

"I still won," he inched closer.

"Barely," Ali scoffed.

"True." He put his hand on her hip.

She could feel its warmth, sense how fast his heart was beating; he had always been handsome, tall, broad-shouldered, with dark-haired and green eyes. Her heart began to beat just as fast as his.

"Ten months," he whispered, "without seeing you, hearing you, being near you."

"Garen…" she breathed out.

"The only reason I knew you were still alive was because…" he didn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to. Ali and Garen had been connected since they were young, when they learned how to find each other, listen for each other, through the Force. They talked to each other without saying anything, shared memories with just a smile, pushed into each other's minds if something was wrong. They were drawn to each other through the Living Force.

His put his forehead to hers. "Ali," he whispered. His other hand reached behind her head and his fingers twisted into her hair.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a minute before Ali pulled away.

"Garen," she said wrapping her arms around her middle, "we've talked about this."

He got closer to her again and she sighed, grabbing his arm, and leading him into an empty meditation room. She let go of him, turning around, "I do not ignore my feelings towards you. You are the greatest and most trustworthy person in my life. But our desires for each other cannot come to fruition for fear of losing sight of ourselves in the process."

Garen face was pained, "I love you."

"And I love you," her ears flattened on top of her head, "but we cannot act on our passion. You know where that will lead us."

"It won't lead us anywhere towards the Dark," Garen snapped back, "many Jedi love, and some Jedi act on that love. Remember what Obi-Wan told us about Qui-Gon, or about Satine, or Siri? Remember that we are supposed to be compassionate?"

Ali sighed and looked down.

"It was easier when you were around. When I got to see you at least once a week," Garen took a step closer and Ali looked up at him. "You were gone for ten months! All I saw were flashes of memory. All I sensed was you still physically with the Force. I felt your pain many times…"

"I know," Ali answered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" Garen grinned slightly, "Those were the times when I felt close to you again, when I could help you again."

"Garen," Ali shifted, "with this new war, we don't know when we're going to see each other again. We don't even know if—"

He cut her off, "Don't say it."

Ali clenched her jaw shut and thought about the coming war. The Jedi that were now soldiers to the Republic. How many of them would make it to the end? It promised to be a long war.

"All the more reason to hold each other," Garen said softly.

She knew he was seeing was she was thinking.

"All the more reason to say goodbye," She replied just as quietly.

"Ali," he pleaded.

"Garen, we can't." Ali looked straight at him, "If one of us does die, then the other would fall perilously close to the Dark Side, if not completely. We would want revenge, and that is not the Jedi way. We have to learn to let go. To not mourn, but celebrate."

"You think you'll die?" Garen questioned softly.

Ali sighed back, "I am prepared to die, just as you are. But I hope that I can see this war through." Ali could already feel Garen's turmoil; the dark grey of sorrow, the red of passion, and the deep blue of sadness flowed around him and washed over Ali.

At last Garen spoke, "We won't see each other for a long time."

It wasn't a question but Ali answered anyway, "Perhaps."

"We'll both be training these… Clones for the Republic."

Ali nodded, "And you will make them the greatest pilots the Republic has seen."

Garen genuinely smiled, "And you will teach patience and courage to those you come across."

Ali smiled back.

"Just…" he looked at her pleadingly.

Ali felt it before she saw it in her mind. She knew the warmth well, the smell of flowers and running water. She saw a secluded gazebo lost in the middle of the jungle. The Room of a Thousand Fountains held many spots such as this one, and this particular site was the favorite rendezvous of Garen and Ali. They would meet to relax, meditate together, share stories, and eat the delicious fruit that the cooks would pick for Jedi. She saw herself through Garen's eyes, younger and with shorter hair, the colourful padawan braid tucked behind her left ear. She was laughing, canines flashing, she knew what she was going to say next. _"So what did you do?" _Garen's answer came, deeper than she remembered his voice before, _"We used Jedi Persuation. Barely got out of there alive." _Her own memory mingled with his as she heard herself say,_ "So brave to fight off so many." _He smiled crookedly, green eyes taking her in. She remembered the quietness that passed between the two of them. Even in silence they were comfortable with each other. Garen was the one to break that silence, _"Ali, when do you leave next?"_ She heard herself say, _"Tomorrow morning."_ It felt unhappy. _"Is it okay if…"_ They never did have to finish sentences around each other. Ali felt her face get hot. Through Garen's eyes she could see herself blush. Fortunately, he was blushing too. Ali looked into Garen's eyes and leaned forward only slightly, he mirrored her actions. They were close, the feel of warm breath on each other's skin. Garen reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers. Their hearts beat faster as they leaned in. His lips met hers and she couldn't remember feeling anything more pleasurable, more loving, than kissing Garen, her best friend.

Beyond the memory, Ali smiled. She held this memory dearly and secretively, the one of her first kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and Garen was standing in front of her.

"Is it okay if…" Just like he had said fourteen years ago—his hand reaching out for hers and holding it tightly.

She smiled and leaned in. His other hand flew to the back of her neck as he pulled her close to him. Their lips met and she threw her arm around his neck and balanced on her toes. He had always been tall, handsome, broad-shouldered, with dark hair and shining green eyes; but this time she noticed that he had gotten a lot stronger. He casually reached behind her and lifted her up to his height, her wings spreading to help him balance. He kissed her deeply and she kissed right back, like it was the last time they would hold each other, the last time they would feel each other, the last time they would see each other.

Garen set Ali back down before they broke apart. Ali exhaled warmly as she noticed Garen's cheeks were wet. She took his face into her hands, "I will always be connected with you."

Garen nodded slowly and turned to kiss her palm.

"Be strong," she said to him.

"You be stronger," he muttered.

She smiled painfully, "Goodbye." She let her hands fall and turned to walk out of the small room.

"May the Force be with you always," he let out.

She looked back at him, "May the Force be with you forever."

She gave one last consoling smile and walked out the door back into the Temple hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali wrapped her arms around her middle as she walked to the hanger. She knew she was going to see Garen again, but she didn't need either of them to be distracted from the task ahead: Winning this War. The fact that the Republic found out about the Clone Army meant that they had an advantage over the Trade Federation and other systems leaving the Republic. She knew Garen would be fine, as long as he stuck to his starfighter. She was more worried about herself and how her new Troops would take to her lead, but Garen had said that patience was her best quality. She began to think that patience wasn't going to hold its own against soldiers ready for battle, but who was she to question the ways of the Force. She would meditate more on the issue later.

Ali took a detour towards the kitchens to pick up a snack. As she walked into the cafeteria, Nina the head cook saw her.

"Why if it isn't the Angel!"

"Hello, Nina," Ali bowed respectfully.

"Haven't seen you around in a while! You got another assignment?" Nina cleaned her hands off on her apron.

"I'm headed down to the hanger to meet Master Malaru, actually. We just got assigned a Regiment of Clones." Ali stepped up to the serving window.

"Oh wow!" Nina turned and started grabbing some things in the kitchens, "Big responsibility. I couldn't do it."

Ali smiled, "Of course you could, Nina. You're in charge of the cooking staff. What makes you so different than a commander?"

Nina laughed, "I see what you mean, but you Jedi Knights and Masters can take care of that. I'll just cook your food."

"And I know that's harder than it sounds," Ali retorted.

"So respectful." Nina turned around and set a small pack into Ali's arms, "I gave you some extra rujus."

Ali's eyes widened, "Thank you!"

"No problem, Angel," Nina went back to work, "You and Master Malaru be safe!"

Ali talked through her smile, "May the Force be with you, Nina."

She walked out, pulling the pack over her right shoulder. She began to jog towards the hanger knowing she was running late, and if she knew Malaru he would not be happy that she was holding him up.

She used her wings to propel her forward as she took leaps past other Jedi. She almost ran over a group of historians, but managed to flip over them with a shout of, "Sorry! Excuse me!" Ataru had always been her best Form.

Finally getting to the hanger, she leapt the last few meters to skid to a halt behind Malaru.

Without turning around her old Master commented, "Fixed a conflict and got Temple food. I'll excuse your lateness." He had always had a gift for perception. Turning around Ali saw he was wearing a big smile.

"Ali!" He said ruffling her hair, "Or should I call you _Master_ Ali now?"

Ali rolled her eyes and smoothed her long hair.

"Eh, you will always be a clever apprentice in my mind."

"You should probably let go of the past, Master. It has been thirteen years."

"Indeed. And you have raised your own apprentice to Knight. I will not dwell, forgive me." Even with his imposing 2.14 meters, his large mane, and prominent features, the Cathar Master looked very humble as he bowed to Ali. "We are on equal footing now, you and me. And I will forever be proud of the fact that you were my apprentice."

Ali put her hand on her former Master's arm, "Master Malaru, know that you will remain my Master, if only in experience. We still learn from each other daily, but thank you for the kind words."

Malaru stood back up, "Well, since we're running a little behind, do you finally want to go see our new Troops."

Ali half-smiled, "Of course."

"Now, the next question is," Malaru stepped up to a speeder, "do you want to race?"

Ali liked this about Malaru, he was very competitive, but a good sport about it. He was always pushing Ali to be her best and not remain in his shadow. Which was hard sometimes considering she was only 1.68 meters tall.

"I wouldn't mind racing, seeing as I haven't had the chance in a while, but I have no idea where we're going," she answered.

"Bah!" Malaru growled. "Okay okay, follow me and I'll show you where the Senate has placed the Army barracks."

Ali smiled and stretched her wings. Malaru had told her when he chose her as an apprentice that he liked the challenge of teaching a padawan with wings. The Force had brought them together because of their similar dispositions, but they had their personality and species differences to get over as well. She knew Malaru liked the wings, so she agreed to the challenge of keeping up with him.

"After you," he motioned toward the open bay door.

Ali grinned and gathered the Force to help her sprint forward. As her foot hit the end of the hanger dock, she pushed up, beating her wings to gain altitude and speed. She turned to see Malaru leaving the hanger and racing towards her. She kept up with his speeder effortlessly.

He noticed this and shouted, "You're much stronger now!"

Her laugh was lost in the wind, but she shouted back, "Just more agile!"

He led her towards the Senate building and around the main high-rise where many Senators lived while on Coruscant. As they wrapped around the Senate building, Malaru motioned to look up ahead. Three giant starships where grounded and there was a lot of motion down there.

Ali looked at Malaru and he said, "Land at the third ship!"

She knew she would have to land before Malaru did. Speeders were quick, but their maneuverability was nothing compared to her own. She dove into a decent, turning to land with precision where she had previously seen a few people waiting. She touched down with knees bent and straightened as her wings folded back behind her. A man in a dark grey uniform began to approach her as Malaru landed his speeder and swung off of it.

"Master Malaru, Master Kora, welcome to the Grand Army of the Republic's barracks."

The two Masters bowed.

He stretched out his hand for them to shake, "I am Admiral Percival Marik, here to captain our starship and council when needed."

They both shook his hand.

He waved behind him, "Might I introduce the Commander of your Regiment, CC-281."

A Clone in yellow marked armor marched forward and saluted them both, "CC-281 reporting for duty."

"We understand at the moment," Admiral Marik continued, "that the Jedi don't want to get too involved, as you are peacekeepers. But we hope that all of you will end up with your own Regiment at least, if not Legion. You all have been named Generals, so it only makes sense that you lead the Republic to its victory."

Malaru stepped forward, "Thank you, Admiral Marik. But we obey the requests of the Jedi Council. For now, Master Kora and I will work together to see how the Troops operate as a Regiment before we jump into service in the Army. The other two Regiments headed to Geonosis are acting the same?"

The Admiral nodded, "Two Jedi Generals per starship."

"We will see where it goes from there," Malaru concluded.

"Very well." Admiral Marik motioned for CC-281, "Would you show our Generals the Battalions."

"Yes sir," the Commander nodded, "Follow me, General Malaru, General Kora."

The four of them walked over to the lines of their new Troops.

"Generals, there are four Battalions in our Regiment," the Commander noted, "we are compromised of the 305th, 306th, 307th, and 308th Battalions."

They walked up to a Clone in red-striped armor with his helmet off. He saluted immediately.

The Commander introduced him, "CT-564, Captain of the 306th and 307th Battalions. These two are the Regiment's Attack Battalions."

It was an unspoken decision the two Jedi made as Malaru stepped up and looked down at the Captain, "I will be the acting General for the 306th and 307th, Attack Battalions sound like Troops I can have beside me in the thick of battle."

"Without a doubt, General Malaru, we are the best Troops to push forward through enemy lines," CT-564 said.

"I would be glad to serve among you," Malaru clapped the Clone's shoulder making his knees buckle ever so slightly.

The Commander turned and spoke to Ali, "General Kora, if you would like to meet the Captain of the 305th and 308th Reconnaissance Battalions…" He proceeded to walk towards the other line formation.

This Captain was decorated the same as CT-564 and was standing with his helmet off as well. Ali noticed that he had kept his hair relatively long and pulled it back into a tight bun high on his head. She felt waves of frustration emitting from him through the Force and looked directly at him, ears and tail erect.

"General Kora," the Commander said, "this is Alpha-53, stand-in Captain for the 305th and 308th."

"Stand in?" Ali directed the question at the Commander without turning away from the frowning Captain.

"Yes sir. The previous Clone Captain, CT-099, experienced a defect in the aging process and is unfit for battle," the Commander stated, "Alpha-53 is acting Captain in his place until the Army can send another Captain fit for battle."

"Alpha?" Ali questioned once more.

"One of the first Clones to be created after the failed Null-Class," CC-281 answered her.

Ali stood tall, even though all of the Clones were much taller than her. "Alpha-53," she disliked the taste of using the Clones' designation numbers; "I understand that these two Battalions are Recon groups, but I look forward to fighting along-side you and our Troops as General and Captain."

Alpha-53 looked down at Ali and his nose turned up slightly in a scowl, "Try to keep up."

Ali's face went neutral, "I plan to be two steps ahead." She turned with the final word and followed CC-281 back to where Malaru and the Admiral were standing.

"We best be on our way, it takes two days in hyperspace to get to Geonosis," Admiral Marik said. He turned to CC-281, "Commander, get your Troops on board."

"Yes sir," the Commander saluted.

Malaru and Ali stepped to either side of the Admiral as they made their way to the starship. "Hopefully we will be able to hold Geonosis with only a few thousand Clones and six Jedi Generals."

"We count on that, Admiral," Ali stated, "It is no longer a high-risk war zone, but the Geonosians still hold firmly in three of their cities. Taking those cities will ensure our victory."

"Indeed," Malaru continued for her, "I'm not positive if a blockade is needed, but we have three starships for that. The six of us will go to separate cities to take them in teams of two. I know Ali and I feel confident around each other enough to trust the other's strategies, but I'm worried that the Clones will not understand our plans so effortlessly."

"They were raised as soldiers, Master. I do not think you give them credit," Ali grinned, "I feel certain that the Clones will cooperate and take the cities efficiently. At least, my Recon Battalions will."

Malaru looked at her over Admiral Marik as they walked up to the bridge of the starship, "My dear Ali, is that a challenge?"

"We shall see, Master. We shall see," she smiled.


End file.
